


Angus McDonald was a Clever Boy

by Free_Cookies



Series: TAZ fics <3 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, its basically fae!starblaster crew loving Angus more than they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: Angus was a clever boy. He did what he was told, said his "pleases" and "thank yous," and he never went into the woods. In that moment, however, it felt awfully good to be foolish.aka, the world needs more fae taz fics and the honor was bestowed upon me





	Angus McDonald was a Clever Boy

Angus McDonald was a clever boy. He did what he was told, said his "pleases" and "thank yous," and he never went into the woods.

From the moment he was born, his family knew he was special. They knew that if they enabled it, he would only be taken from them.

They tried to do it safely. They kept him in their little pocket of the world, hired a few private tutors, and kept a very close eye on him. Angus was better than they thought, though.

Angus went to the library often, one of the places that his parents had minimal supervision over him. There, he read.

Angus was eight when he learned about the Fae.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucretia? I know you're my tutor for art and history, so I wanted to ask if you knew anything about a particular subject."

"Go for it, I'll be happy to help."

"Miss, what do you know about the Fae?"

At this, Lucretia hesitated. She steepled her fingers and looked at the small boy in front of her.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything, Ma'am."

"Very well, then."

Angus drew up a chair, sitting cross-legged at the desk she was working at

"The Fae are a species that are incredibly magical. All of us have some amount of magic, yes, but the Fae are beings of near pure magic energy. They are notorious for stealing small children away, but historically there are only a few instances of this. It's really more of taking children out of harmful or toxic situations, and if you use a fake name they have no power over you."

Angus nodded."What kinds of magic do they use?"

Lucretia laughed. "All kinds. I doubt you could put a classification to it. However, most tend to use what is most useful to their day-to-day lives."

"Like how you sometimes sing to plants to make them grow?"

Lucretia froze."What?"

"When we go on walks, you hum to the plants. I've seen you do it here sometimes, too, when waiting for a ride to get here. They look better afterwards."

"I..." Lucretia started. She paused. Restarted. "One of my dearest friends taught me that melody, and he can't exactly be here at the moment. I give to the plants to do his work for him, but I normally stay away from plant magic."

Angus thought for a second. "If you don't mind me asking, could you please teach me the song?"

A soft smile spread across Lucretia's face. "That sounds amazing."

That night, Angus could be heard humming to the succulents he was allowed to keep on the windowsill.

As the next few months progressed, Angus stayed with Lucretia. She could teach him about the world, and he could learn more about her personally.

One of the times she came to teach him, she brought a friend. Another person of the arts. A woodworker. His name was Magnus Burnsides, and he gave Angus the best hug he had ever had. 

A wooden duck soon joined the little succulents on his windowsill.

His two tutors were his friends, and they made sure to treat Angus as an equal, and not an idiot child, as so many in his family did.

He would deny it later, but knowing he was competent enough to make adult friends gave him the courage to finally sneak out.

He was ten.

It was the middle of the night, and Angus grabbed a few granola bars and a water bottle. He put a note on his bed that he would be back soon.

And then he left.

The woods were quiet, serene. Nothing disturbed Angus as he walked through.

Fifteen minutes, give or take, down the road, a slight rustling in the bushes alerted him to a silver cat. The cat tiptoed across the forest floor to circle Angus, who bent down to scratch its head.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to feed you."

The cat flicked one of its ears, as if to dismiss his apology. The cat wandered up the trail, looking back, as if waiting for Angus.

Cautiously, Angus followed it down the moon-lit path. He knew that the Fae could take many forms, but until something terrible arrived he would keep going.

He kept going until the shadows seemed to close in on him and cat alike, both looking equally frightened. Angus started to panic, looking around for an exit from this shadowy plane. The cat bounded over to him, pressing up against him in an attempt to steady him Although he appreciated the sentiment, the cat was shaking in fear, too. Angus jolted as he heard a voice from behind him, crooning into his ear.

_ "Well, if it isn't a little magic user. What potential you hold, small one." _

"Who- Who are you?" Angus yelled, whirling around.

_ "You're smart, but not smart enough, it seems. We can change that. Tell me, what is your name, young man?" _

The cat at Angus's knees hissed in warning, unsheathing its claws. He got the hint.

"I'm Caleb, Caleb Cleveland."

_ "Hmm, we both know that's not true. How about you tell me what's really going on in that head of yours?" _

Angus felt a smoky claw reach out and caress his face. His breath started to get inconsistent with fear, and he looked around wildly as a voice what wasn't his began to talk from his mouth.

"My name is-"

**"Don't you touch him!"**

The cat at his feet transformed, growing into a tall figure with light hair and dark skin. She was wearing a red robe, and she looked furious.

Lucretia summoned light, sweeping it around them like a shield. Angus stumbled back a bit as she shot light into the dark, ripping entrances to the world outside.

She sent the last few wisps of shadow floating into the sky, panting and still faintly glowing. She turned to look at Angus, scanning him for any injuries.

"Are you okay,  _ Caleb _ ?"

Angus nodded, but when Lucretia tried to step forward he scrambled back. She swore.

"Okay, Caleb, I know you might not trust me right now but you have to listen to me. You know the plant friend I've mentioned a few times?" Angus nodded stiffly."He's our main healer. He knows how to spot injuries before they start to hurt, and who knows what that Shadow could have done to you that you haven't noticed. Is that okay?"

"I- I- are you going to trap me here?" Angus whispered, backing up against a tree.

"Do you want to be trapped?" Lucretia responded, and Angus realized he didn't have the answer to that. She nodded. "Come on, daylight won't wait for anyone."

Angus followed Lucretia down the path, matching her pace soon enough. As her Clan's house came into view, she broke into a run, adrenaline causing her to grin wildly. She threw open the door and just barely missed the sunrise. Angus followed soon after.

Angus was a clever boy. But in that moment, it felt awfully good to be foolish.  
  



End file.
